


Ten Years Later...

by tanwencooper



Series: Busy Making Other Plans [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, School Reunion, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles attends his High School Reunion, now a successful FBI agent, with his gorgeous boyfriend, Derek Hale. As the Pack go back over how their lives have changed, Stiles think back on how far his own relationship has come. Then Derek takes him back to where it all began to ask him the questions Stiles has been waiting for years to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Later...

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the Three Times A Lady 'Verse and all the fics in this series are interrelated. If you've not read them it's not really a big deal, there might be a few things in here that don't make sense but mostly it's just a bit of fluff.

            “Okay. What is up with you? Are you nervous or something?” Derek asked as they pulled into the parking lot. Stiles answered by remaining silent. “For the love of… there are times I just don’t get you. I’ve seen you go up against a pack of werewolves on a full moon armed with nothing but a baseball bat like it was no big deal but we come to your high school reunion and totally freak out.”

            “I’m not freaking out!” Stiles exclaimed in a high-pitched tone that made him sound like he was, in fact, totally freaking out. “It’s just… it’s a little intimidating okay.”

            “Why? You’ve got a great job, a house and if I say so myself, your boyfriend’s not too bad either. It’s not like you’re going to be the loser kid whose life dive bombed after high school. What’s to be intimidated about?”

            “It just… it is, okay, stop applying your logic here. Just let me spaz for a second.”

            Derek sat quietly, waiting for Stiles to finish freaking out. After twelve years together the two of them had learned their way around each other’s quirks and foibles. Derek drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while Stiles took in deep breaths to calm himself. Derek was right. He’d been a nobody in high school and now he was an FBI agent who lived in a massive house with the man voted Beacon Hills Sexiest Man in Uniform four years in a row. What did he have to worry about? Besides the fact that most people knew him as the kid who’d been in the school half a second before it exploded in their junior year, or as the kid with that creepy older boyfriend who hung around all the time, or the guy with the aunt who shot someone in the middle of a lacrosse game or… breath Stiles. Remember the breathing.

            “Okay,” said Stiles. “Let’s go.”

            The gym where they were holding the reunion was the same gym that had always been there. It was one of the few places to avoid being blown to smithereens. He cast his eye around the room for people he knew. He saw Scott sitting at a table with a very pregnant Allison, talking to Greenburg and what appeared to be his girlfriend/wife who was also very pregnant. Stiles waved but didn’t head over. Allison was pack pregnancy number four, and five he supposed seeing as it was twins, and he really had no desire to hear about swollen ankles and sore breasts _again_. The hoard of ankle biters were back at the Pack house being looked after by Boyd and Lydia’s moms so their children could have a night off.

            He caught sight of the rest of the Pack. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were talking with Danny and another person Stiles took to be Danny’s other half. It was weird seeing Isaac and Danny together again after their break up. It had been amiable but Danny had moved to San Francisco after college and it wasn’t like his ex-boyfriend and his friends were exactly high on his list of contacts when he came home. They seemed friendly enough now, laughing and joking, with no sign of ill will as Amir, a college friend of Stiles who had officially joined the pack a few years ago, slid his arm around Isaac’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            Stiles walked over to join them, Derek following. He spotted Jackson and Lydia out the corner of his eye, engaged in an overly calm and measured conversation. Lydia caught Stiles’ eye and gave an almost imperceptible nod. It had only been a year since she had arrived on his and Derek’s door step with baby Sara Whittemore, only a month old, asking if she could stay with them for a while. It wasn’t the first time she had asked to stay. Lydia and Jackson’s relationship had always been tumultuous. It wasn’t until their daughter was born that Lydia realised how unhealthy their relationship was and refused to put her daughter through that. She had a position at UCLA now, the youngest lecturer in the Math’s department. Stiles missed her, and Sara, like crazy.

            “Hey Stiles,” said Danny, giving him a slap on the back. “Derek. Let me introduce you to my husband, Adam.”

            “Husband? Nice,” said Stiles shaking Adam’s hand.

            They did the usual ‘who is related to who and how’ and it was immediately obvious that Adam was getting thoroughly confused by being the only one in the conversation who didn’t know about werewolves and packs. Stiles was under the impression that Adam thought they were all part of some strange cult with a commune in the woods that Danny had escaped from. Not that far from the truth really.

            “So you all live in the same house,” he asked slowly.

            “Not right now though we were all in there for a while,” said Isaac. “I lived in the house until about two years ago, Erica and Boyd were there for a year or so when Veronica was born which was the same time as Stiles moved in with Derek and Amir moved in about three months before the Boyds all moved out. It was a pretty full house for a while there.”

            “Me and Isaac moved to our own place when we got together,” said Amir. “Now it’s just Stiles and Derek.”

            “I miss you guys,” said Stiles. He loved Derek but the house was too damn big for just the two of them. Derek put his arm around Stiles’ waist and gave a gentle squeeze. He knew Derek felt the same.

            “Really? You miss my daughter screaming at four am for no apparent reason?” Boyd asked.

            “Okay, maybe I don’t miss that,” Stiles admitted.

            “I can’t believe that everyone has kids already,” said Danny.

            “It wasn’t exactly planned,” said Erica and Boyd in unison making everyone laugh.

            “Veronica’s always been one to cause a drama,” said Stiles. “From the moment she was conceived she’s been making people jump through hoops for her. Have you heard about their wedding? Safe to say: disaster.”

            “It was kind of a shot gun thing when we found out I was expecting,” said Erica. “I still don’t think my mother has forgiven me.”

            “It was the day Veronica was born that was the real drama,” said Erica.

            “Oh here we go again,” sighed Boyd.

            “Shut up,” she said. “This mine and Derek’s story and it’s a good one.”

            “It is a good story,” Stiles admitted prodding Derek with his elbow. He’d gone quiet beside Stiles. He always got flustered when people brought this up, at least at first. He’d just been doing what anyone would do but Stiles knew it was one of Derek’s proudest moments.

            “Why do I feel I’m missing something here?” asked Danny. “What has Derek got to do with Erica having a baby?”

            “Go on,” said Boyd. “Tell the story. I know you’re dying to.”

            “No,” said Erica. “Derek should. I can’t remember too much about it besides the massive amounts of pain.”

            Derek hesitated for a moment before launching into the tale.

            “Do you remember the huge storm we had here about five years ago? That was the night that Erica went into labour. Stiles was helping his Dad with the flood preparations, Boyd and Isaac were lending a hand and I stayed behind to sure up the house and look after Erica. We tried to call the hospital when the contractions started but the phone lines were all down so I put her in the back of my car and started to drive to the hospital but I can barely see like, three feet in front of the car so I can’t drive more than five miles an hour and I miss the turning to get to the highway. We’re still miles away from the hospital in the middle of nowhere and Erica’s contractions are already only 5 minutes apart. She’s howling like a freaking banshee and I know there’s no way we’re going to get there in time. So I pull over and try to work out how I’m going to deliver a baby on the back seat of my car. I’m standing outside in the pouring rain, I don’t know what’s going on or what I’m supposed to do but I must have done something right because twenty minutes later I’ve got this tiny baby in my hands having a screaming contest with the biggest storm in a half century.”

            “I love how whenever you tell this story it makes you sound like you were doing all the work,” said Erica. “It’s not like I was the one in unimaginable pain or anything. No, yours was the tricky part.”

            Derek, thankfully, rarely told the full story, with the uncensored rendition of the twenty minutes between pulling over and Veronica being born. He’d quickly realised that something wasn’t right. They later found out that Veronica had been coming out breach. Derek had had to perform an emergency caesarean section with his claws right there on the side of the road. Erica had passed out from blood loss after hearing her daughter’s first cry. Luckily the Sheriff and Stiles had driven up a few minutes afterwards, Stiles EPS telling him they were needed there. Erica had healed and little Veronica was growing up to be a fine young lady who like nothing more than to spend hours tormenting her little brother, TJ.

            Stiles loved to watch Derek tell the story. He didn’t listen to the words, he’d heard the story himself more times than he could count, but he loved to watch Derek’s eyes as they lit up as he went on with the story, telling the world how he protected his pack and brought a new life into the world. Up until that point all of Derek’s life had been death, death, death… but then there had been this one new little flicker of light in the darkness and the rain. This one new person who wouldn’t have been there if not for him.

            Boyd had pulled out his phone and was showing off his countless pictures of his children, proud as any parent is of their wonderful little miracles. Adam and Danny cooed and awed as much as everyone always did. Stiles found himself wondering if they’d talked about having kids of their own, if they’d had the conversation that he and Derek had pointedly avoided having several times over the years. He looked over at Derek. The light and animation had faded, replaced by Derek’s stoic façade that was totally unreadable to most. Stiles was about to ask him if he wanted to go get a drink when Derek caught sight of Jackson and Lydia separating from their conversation. Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles on the temple, before muttering _‘Pack business’_ , and walking over to Jackson. Stiles knew it was as feeble excuse for Derek to escape but it looked like Jackson was in need of someone to talk to. The divorce had hit him harder than he let on, losing not only his wife but daughter to. Derek had made sure to be there for him when no one else was and now the two were something resembling friends.

            As Derek put a comforting arm around Jackson, Lydia walked over to join in the group’s conversation which meant that Stiles was soon distracted when she pulled out her own phone and started showing the hundreds of pictures she had of her own daughter.

            “So, Stiles was it?” Adam asked after a while. “How long have you and tall, dark and handsome been together?”

            “Twelve years,” said Stiles. “Twelve long, long years.”

            “Wow. Twelve years. You’ve been together since high school? That’s crazy.”

            “So have we,” said Boyd, kissing his wife’s head. “I’m a one woman kinda guy.”

            “I cannot imagine having only ever had sex with one person,” said Amir, never one to shy away from the heart of the matter. “Though if I was only going to have sex with one person.”

            “It’s not so bad,” said Erica, crinkling her nose adorably as Boyd kissed it. “Anyway it’s not like Stiles has ever had sex with anyone but Derek.”

            _Traitor_ , Stiles thought as Erica turned all attention back at him. Stiles rocked back and forth on his feet.

            “Well I’ve certainly never had sex without Derek,” said Stiles quietly, earning him a warning glare from both Isaac and Lydia. Now there had been a couple of fun evenings.

            “I’ve only known Danny for three years,” said Adam, completely missing Stiles thinly veiled insinuation. “You’re not the marrying kind I take it?”

            There was a shift in the air amongst the group. It was a question that none of them had ever dared ask but from the way they were looking at Stiles it was a question they were all dying to know the answer to.

            “It’s- uh- complicated,” said Stiles. “I don’t really care either way as long as I get to be with Derek. I mean, it would be nice but we’re fine as we are. It’s not a big deal to me.”

            “But it is to Derek?”

            “I don’t know,” Stiles shrugged. “What I do know is that he’s got to be the one to ask. He’s the one who needs to be ready and I’ll wait for him to be ready If he never is then I can live with that. Like I said, it doesn’t matter to me either way.”

            “Have you two talked about it then?” asked Lydia, sidling up close to him.

            “Talked? Like with words? In sentences? Out loud?”

            “I’ll take that as Stileese for _no_.”

            Stiles glared at her before deciding a sharp change in topic was needed.

            “But enough about me, I’m just a boring crime fighting FBI agent superhero. What I want to know is how is the Math down in LA?”

            By the time Derek re-joined them the previous conversation was completely removed from everyone’s minds as they swapped stories about their various new professions. Derek was coerced into recounting the story of stopping a bank robbery single handed, while Stiles claimed all of his wildly exciting work stories were classified which was, after all, the truth.

            After a while Scott and Allison waddled over, queuing another round of excited baby talk. Isaac and Amir promptly fled. Stiles excused himself as well so that he could get a drink but instead Derek tugged on his hand, pulling him out the exit into the corridor.

            “Come on,” said Derek.

            He had a mischievous look about him. That was something he’d caught from Stiles. The two of them wandered down the familiar corridors. It didn’t take long for Stiles to work out where they were going.

            The boy’s locker room. Site of so many fights, arguments and more homoerotic tension than a beach volleyball montage. Derek ran his fingers along the lockers. Stiles smiled. It had been here that Derek had first slammed him up against these lockers and ravished his mouth, finally giving in to his desires. Stiles hadn’t even realised how much he wanted Derek back then, it took them both a long time to figure that all out. In those early days it had all been fire and desire. No real emotion and certainly no love. That had taken time to emerge.

            Now when Stiles looked at Derek he saw the man he woke up beside in the morning and would immediately smile and know how lucky he was. This was the man who drove him up the wall with his stubbornness and cluelessness. The man who pissed Stiles off so much by talking over movies that sometimes he wanted to cut his heart out with a rusty spoon. The man who held his hand whenever they went to visit his Mom and who always reassured her grave that there was someone watching over her good-for-nothing son.

            Derek was looking at the lockers as if he was searching their paintwork for some grand mystic sign. Perhaps he was looking for the scratch of his claws from that first time together, a sign they had been here, like initials carved into a tree.

            “Twelve years,” said Derek quietly.

            “Jesus, I can’t believe I’ve been putting up with your sorry ass for _twelve years._ I deserve a freaking medal or something.”

            “Maybe you do,” said Derek. He stepped away and looked at Stiles, probably taking his turn to think about all of the things he loved and hated about the man he’d chosen to share his bed with. Stiles let him look and ran his fingers along the front of the lockers himself. Even after all this time he could still feel the steel pressed against his naked back as Derek rubbed their bodies together. His hands had been everywhere, his lips all over his body. It had been a while since they’d had a moment like that, just looked at each other and knew they had to have each other right here, right now, screw the consequences. It was one of the few drawbacks of a permanent and stable relationship. It was comfortable but sometimes it got too comfortable.

            An idea formed in Stiles’ head. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime, maybe they should replay a few of their glory days as well at the scene of their own crime. He turned around, ready to let Derek ravage him like he used to. It seemed Derek had had the same idea. He was already down on his knees, looking up at him with imploring eyes. Oh yeah! Stiles leaned back against the lockers ready for Derek to go to town on his pants but Derek didn’t move.

            That was when Stiles noticed. Derek wasn’t down on his knees. He was only down on one.

            “Oh shit,” said Stiles.

            His eyes were frozen on the ring in Derek’s outstretched hand.

            “I can’t give you a medal,” said Derek. His voice was shaking. “But I can give you a ring, if you’ll have it. Have me. Stiles… will you marry me?”

            Stiles stared at the ring dumbstruck. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Derek was proposing. Derek was down on one knee in front of him, with a ring, proposing. He was glad he was already leaning against the lockers because Stiles was pretty sure he’d have fallen over otherwise.

            The silence stretched out longer and longer as Stiles forgot how to talk, how to think, how to do anything in the world apart from stare at that little loop of metal.

            Derek dropped his eyes from Stiles’, twisting his fingers around where they held the ring.

            “Oh,” he said. “Um… sorry. I guess. I thought you might… If you don’t wanna that’s fine.”

            Stiles snapped to his senses again.

            “Wait! What? No- no! You think I’m saying no! No!”

            Derek looked up at him again frowning.

            “You weren’t saying anything! That usually means ‘no’ in these situations.”

            “No. No. No. I’m not- no. I’m not saying ‘no’- I’m- It’s a shock Derek! You’ve not proposed in twelve freaking years! I was not expecting this.”

            “So you’re not saying ‘no’!”

            “No. I’m not saying ‘no’. No.”

            “Then stop saying ‘NO’!”

            “No, I- Oh for God’s sake.” Stiles slammed the heels of his hands into his eyes before waving his hands at Derek. “Just- just- start over.”

            “Start what over?”

            “Ask me again!”

            “Ask what?”

            “The question! The proposal! Just do it again!”

            Derek rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet _‘oh my god’_ before looking back up at Stiles.

            “Will you marry me?”

            “Of course, you dumb ass, _yes_!”

            Derek surged upwards and caught Stiles in a kiss. They threw their arms around each other as tightly as they could. Stiles felt his back hard up against the lockers again, a surge of remembrance sweeping over him. He could tell he was smiling like a mad man as Derek kissed him over and over, hands ranging across his body as he pushed their bodies together. Stiles had Derek. Had him forever and he needed, absolutely needed to have all of Derek in that moment and from the urgency of Derek’s touch he could tell the man felt the same.

            They didn’t bother with taking their time stripping, instead just quickly unbuckled their pants and letting them fall to the floor so that they could rut into each other. Stiles grasped onto Derek, holding him close as if he might suddenly realise his mistake and take it back.

            He was engaged! To Derek! Him and Derek were going to have a wedding and then they would be married. Stiles couldn’t believe it. He realised he was crying and started to redouble his efforts kissing Derek. They were hungry, punishing kisses that felt like he was trying to consume Derek. The two of them began to grind into each other with purpose, Derek’s hand wrapped around them both, capturing each other’s groans in their mouth. It wasn’t long before they both came to a shuddering end.

            They slid down the metal doors together, still locked in an embrace, panting as they sat beside each other on the floor. Derek laughed a single chuckle. Stiles rolled his head so that he could look at Derek’s wonderful face as he smiled more honestly than Stiles had ever seen.

            “I can’t believe you thought I’d say no,” said Stiles.

            “You didn’t see your face,” said Derek. “It was like I was offering you a drink of hemlock. I thought you were trying to come up with a way to turn me down without hurting my feelings.”

            “Why would I wanna do that?”

            “I don’t know. You haven’t proposed in twelve years either. Maybe you didn’t want to get married.”

            Stiles shook his head.

            “I always knew you were an idiot. I’m marrying an idiot.”

            Derek laughed and rubbed his nose against Stiles’ shoulder.

            “Yeah. You are marrying me. Gimme your hand,” said Derek.

            Instinctively Stiles extended his right hand. Derek knocked it away.

            “No, the other one.”

            “Oh right,” said Stiles. “We never did that bit.”

            Stiles splayed out his fingers as Derek slid on the ring. It was a simple thing, made of steel rather than gold or silver. Cheap and probably picked up at some market stall for a few bucks but it was perfect. It was a wolf, holding its tail in its jaws. Its eye glowed with a red stone chip. It looked right on his finger. In fact... it looked familiar.

            “Why I have I seen this before?”

            Derek burrowed into his neck. He wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulders and ran his thumb across the metal.

            “Remember our road trip when you came home from college and we went to Monument valley? We went to one of the markets because you wanted to see if you could find some Navajo artefact for warding off evil or something. There was a stall with all the usual tourist trash. I saw you looking at this. You tried it on when you thought I wasn't watching. I went back and bought it while you were getting coffee.”

            “Monument valley? Yeah. I remember that. There were loads with different coloured stones for the eyes. I thought red, alpha, Derek. I don't even remember trying it on. Did I really try it on? But wasn't that, what, like five years ago?”

            Stiles stared at him and Derek nuzzled a kiss into his ear like he did when he was secretly embarrassed by something and didn’t want to show it.

            “Six.”

            “You've been carrying this round all that time?”

            “Mhmm.” He nipped at Stiles ear lobe. “I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I've known since the day Peter nearly killed you. I couldn’t even think of the idea of you not being there every day. But you know what I’m like, I couldn't handle all of that straight away. It took me a while to get to the place where I could admit that. Buying this was one step along the way. I didn't even know I was going to ask you until I was doing it. Seeing everyone so happy and settled… When we walked in here I realised how far we’d come and I just thought _‘what am I so scared of?’_. I couldn’t stand the thought of not being married to you for a day longer than I had to be.”

            Stiles thought back to his conversation with Danny and the others. He wanted to marry Derek. Now that he was actually going to get to marry Derek he was free to admit to himself how much he wanted it. But he only wanted to get married if they _both_ wanted to. Knowing that Derek wanted this just as badly was all Stiles needed. He clutched his hand to his chest tightly.

            “Good. Because you’re not allowed to change your mind. You can't take it back now.”

            Derek laughed and kissed him again. Stiles looked down at the ring on his finger, twisting it this way and that.

            “Do you like it?” asked Derek. “I know it's only a cheap crappy thing from a street stall. We can get something else if you want.”

            Stiles twisted round and put his arms around Derek’s neck.

            “Derek. You carried this around for six years. Without me finding out which is impressive, by the way, because I look through all your stuff. I wouldn't care if it was made out of wire you'd scavenged from a scrap heap. I'm never wearing anything else.”

            Derek took up Stiles hand and kissed the ring, his lips melding around the metal.

            “Come on,” said Derek with a sigh. “We should stop sitting around half naked and go tell everyone.”

            “Oh my god,” said Stiles as Derek dragged him up off the floor. “They are totally going to freak out.”

            Stiles pulled up his pants and got ready to leave, but not before one last long kiss with the man who was going to spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story of Erica giving back in the middle of a thunder storm at the side of the road is based on a true story of someone I work with, minus the werewolf caesarean... I think. ::is suddenly suspicious of work colleague::
> 
> Also if you are reading all of his series, I have added an old fic into this continuity and am about to add another one in after this. It's their wedding. It will be adorable.


End file.
